


A Warm Faded Memory

by StaticWitch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff With No Plot, Memory, Other, Stolen Century Spoilers, Taako and Lup start as kids and then it swaps to current time, The Adventure Zone Balance - Freeform, Three dudes being goofs, Tres Horny boys are camping out, taz balance spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticWitch/pseuds/StaticWitch
Summary: “Me? Intimidating? I’m the most intimidating thing here, dear sister.” He laughed and shook his head, throwing a potato underhand her way.——Taako has a warm memory, The other boys wonder.





	A Warm Faded Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble! This was from an Ask Meme on tumblr and the prompt was “You’re not very intimidating” and I wanted to throw a small twist into this. I have a bigger/Longer fic coming so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!✨

“You know, you’re not very intimidating, Ko.” Lup snorted, sitting in front of the campfire. With her knees hugged tight to her chest, she glanced over at the minimal supplies they had, her brows raising. That’s all they really did need, right? Resting her chin on her knees, her eyes darted back to Taako’s direction where he laid back against on his travel sack peeling potatoes.

“Me? Intimidating? I’m the most intimidating thing here, dear sister.” He laughed and shook his head, throwing a potato underhand her way. Fumbling for a second to catch it, Lup shook her head knowing he wanted her help so she wordlessly started to peel. The two of them spent many nights like this under the stars when weather allowed it; even when they traveled with Caravans, the two always found themselves stargazing and cooking dinner. Throwing the potatoes into a basket, Lup threw herself back into the grass looking up at the constellations that littered the sky in their own beautiful dance. Her eyes focused on the constellations of Artemis and Apollo. Two twins of the gods as she relaxed heaving a heavy sigh that caused Taako’s own ears to go upright.

“Lu?” He asked glancing upward trying to pinpoint where she was staring. “Yeah, lookin’ at fading balls of gas again?” He asked only to receive a snort.

“Not just fading balls of gas you doofus, I mean yeah that’s what they are, but these have been around for centuries. Look, those two clusters are the twins.” She hummed contented, shuffling closer to her brother to stay warm. When a branch snapped, the twins jerked upward eyes narrowed and alert, they were young and, needless to say, easy to fight….

Sometimes.

Taako’s fingers twitched ready to grab the blade he always kept close to his hip as Lup’s sparked with a small flame dancing between them. However, when a rabbit came out from the brush, Taako let out an eep! like sound causing Lup to stumble and laugh.

“It’s just a rabbit, Ko!” She chirped as Taako stood fully, red-faced with embarrassment as he lifted his arms up with a yell. He was intimidating! Totally! Letting out a grow-like grunt, he frowned when the rabbit barely even stepped back. Looking between the rabbit and his sister, Taako pursed his lips tightly together as he huffed.

——

Her laughter echoed in his head as he poked at the fire, Merle and Magnus gathered close to escape the chill that the night had brought on

. 

“It’s just a rabbit, Ko.” He murmured, causing Magnus’s attention to snap from carving to the elf poking the fire.

“What about a rabbit Taako?”

“Hey, do you think I’m intimidating? Like, Ya boy has no issue accepting facts, but I’m curious to whatcha think.” He rose a brow, curious as to why this memory was stirred, but he couldn’t recall the girl’s face. Both men chuckled and shrugged.

“A little intimidating but not much. You’re not that intimidating, Taako.” Magnus smiled, causing Taako to huff with a smile in return.

“I’ve seen scarier.” Merle shrugged, leaning back. “Like that bird that spooked you earlier this afternoon.” That drew an indignant “hey!” from the elf in question.

Taako huffed at his companions, pulling his Umbra Staff closer to his side. His ears twitched, straining to hear a laugh fading from his memory.

“Doofus..” He heard echo faintly.

“You say something, Mags?”

“No? You okay, Taako?”

Taako huffed. “I’m just tired. I’m gonna hit the hay, see you chucklefucks in the morning.”

——

Somewhere in his dreams, he saw a pair of elves laughing over a fire, while a familiar constellation twinkled in the sky.


End file.
